The Breakfast Bunch
by DaveyWalker
Summary: When Robbie causes the gang to be late for class again, they are forced to spend another Saturday in detention.


**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Ooh woh**

**Won't you come see about me?**

**I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**

**Tell me your troubles and doubts**

**Giving me everything inside and out**

**Don't you forget about me**

**Don't, don't don't don't**

**Don't you forget about me**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well this is a great way to spend a Saturday." Andre said.

"I can't believe we got Saturday detention again." Robbie said.

"If you haven't made us late for class again, we wouldn't be here." Jade said.

"Well I was chocking on pizza." Robbie said.

"Why do you always got to be chocking on stuff?" Beck said.

"Right." Rex said.

"You always have to be chocking on stuff." Andre said.

"Sorry." Robbie said.

"You better be. I was suppose to go out of town this weekend and now I can't." Jade said.

"Where were you suppose to go?" Tori said.

"We we're going to San Francisco but now we can't." Beck said.

"Thanks a lot Robbie." Jade said.

"Oh." Tori said.

"I'm sorry." Robbie said.

"Yeah right." Andre said.

"You always got to cause us trouble." Rex said.

"Rex has a point." Beck said.

"Hey who's in charge of detention?" Tori said.

"Same person as last time. Dickers" Jade said.

"Ugh again." Andre said.

"Morning skunk bags! Detention is in the library! Get ready for the worst day of your miserable lives!" Dickers said.

"Well here we go again." Andre said.

"Hi. We're at school on a Saturday again." Cat said.

"Library! NOW!" Dickers yelled.

"Ahh." Cat screamed.

Chapter 2

"Well this brings back memories." Robbie said.

"Zip it nerd." Dickers said.

"Ha." Rex said.

"You hoes are going to sit here all day until 3PM." Dickers said.

"Excuse me?" Tori said.

"What princess?!" Dickers said.

"I just want to know what's for lunch?" Dickers said.

"Well if you whores get hungry, there's tuna salad over there." Dickers said.

"Ew." Jade said.

"Eat the tuna salad or starve." Dickers said.

"Hoe." Jade said.

"That's it West you just earned another Saturday detention." Dickers said.

"Did I get a good deal?" Jade said sarcastically.

"That's another one." Dickers said.

"Ah." Cat said as she puts her head down.

"Look I'm sorry. Calm down." Jade said.

"That's 3." Dickers said.

"She was apologizing." Tori said.

"Alright Vega you just got one." Dickers said.

"What?" Tori said.

"Another one." Dickers said.

"You afraid to give one to Robbie?" Rex said.

"I got one for you too four eyes." Dickers said.

"Thanks a lot Rex." Robbie said.

"I'm going to check on you in a few hours and if I hear a peep, you get another detention." Dickers said.

(Dickers leaves the room)

"Fuck you!" Tori said.

Chapter 3

* * *

**12:00**

* * *

"You know what I can go for right now?" Beck said.

"Tacos?" Andre said.

"Yep." Beck said.

"I'm craving tacos." Tori said.

"Me too. Cat, Robbie you want tacos?" Jade said.

"Sure. I like tacos now." Cat said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Robbie aren't you allergic to dairy?" Tori said.

"I'll take the cheese off." Robbie said.

"Tori call Trina and ask her to bring some tacos." Andre said.

"Okay." Tori said.

"Hello?" Trina said.

"Trina." Tori said.

"How's detention?" Trina said.

"Dickers is in charge again." Tori said.

"Yikes. Did you guys get another Saturday detention again?" Trina said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"He's a grunch." Trina said.

"Yeah. Hey can you bring us some tacos again?" Tori said.

"Sure. Do you want me to get one without cheese for Robbie since he's allergic to dairy?" Trina said.

"Sure." Tori said.

"Okay. I'll head to Taco Well soon." Trina said. (Taco Well is a parody of Taco Bell)

"Okay bye." Tori said.

"Bye." Trina said.

"Trina's on her way to Taco Well." Tori said.

Chapter 4

"She's got the tacos. Now just so we don't make the same mistake again, I'll go get them." Tori said.

"Okay." Jade said.

(Scene cuts to Tori getting the tacos out of her locker)

"Now to get back before Dickers gives me a suspension." Tori said.

(Scene cuts back to the library)

"Got the tacos?" Andre said.

"Yep. Here you guys go." Tori said.

"Thank you Tori." Andre said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Robbie here's your taco with no cheese." Tori said.

"Thank you Tori." Robbie said.

"Oh Trina got us drinks too." Tori said.

"Give me one. I'm thirsty." Jade said.

"That was nice of Trina to get us drinks too." Cat said.

"Well tacos are kind of dry." Beck said.

"My taco looks different." Robbie said.

"I told Trina to get you a vegan taco since you're a vegetarian." Tori said.

"Oh cool." Robbie said.

"I still can't believe you're a vegan." Rex said.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Robbie was a vegan." Jade said.

"I don't tell Rex everything." Robbie said.

"Hey what time is it?" Andre said.

"12:45." Tori said.

"How long until we can leave?" Cat said.

"2 hours and 15 minutes." Beck said.

Chapter 5

"I hear Dickers coming. We need to hide the tacos." Tori said.

"Put them in my purse." Jade said.

"Alright wazz bags I'm checking in on you. You better not have caused trouble while I was gone." Dickers said.

"We haven't. We're just sitting here having a miserable time." Tori said.

"Good. I'm going home. You punks can leave at 3." Dickers said.

(Dickers leaves the library)

"God I hate him." Jade said.

"He's the worst." Beck said.

"Come on let's finish up our tacos." Tori said.

"Alright here you go." Jade said.

"Jade you got hot sauce on you?" Beck said.

"Yeah here you go." Jade said.

"Thanks baby." Beck said.

"Man these tacos are good." Cat said.

"Taco Well has the best tacos." Tori said.

"I think I want to run dance again." Andre said.

"Do it baby." Tori said.

(Andre takes off all his shirts except his tank top)

"Man my dude Andre's been pumping the guns." Beck said.

"Thanks Beck." Andre said.

(Andre begins run dancing)

"Work it Andre." Tori said.

"You're a good dancer." Cat said.

"I'm video taping and posting it to The Slap." Jade said.

"Yeah." Andre said as a parrot explodes.

Chapter 6

"Do you think we'll still be friends in the future?" Tori said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Jade said.

"Well do any of your parents still hang out with their friends?" Tori said.

"Not really." Jade said.

"I'm sure we're still going to be friends in the future." Beck said.

"Yeah. Even though we're going to be going our separate ways soon, we're always going to be friends." Robbie said.

"Okay." Tori said.

"What are Beck and Andre doing to Robbie's hair?" Cat said.

"We're straightening it out for him." Beck said.

"Why?" Jade said.

"He's going to look a lot better without them." Andre said.

"Didn't you do that last time?" Tori said.

"Yeah but it came back." Robbie said.

"You look better without curry hair." Rex said.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Ooh woh**

**Won't you come see about me?**

**I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**

**Tell me your troubles and doubts**

**Giving me everything inside and out and**

**Love's strange so real in the dark**

**Think of the tender things that we were working on**

**Slow change may pull us apart**

**When the light gets into your heart, baby**

**Don't you forget about me**

* * *

"See you next Saturday." Jade said.

* * *

**Don't, don't, don't, don't**

**Don't you forget about me**

**Will you stand above me?**

**Look my way, never love me**

**Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling**

**Down, down, down**

**Will you recognize me?**

**Call my name or walk on by**

**Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling**

**Down, down, down, down**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Ooh woh**

* * *

"Dear Mr. Dickers we except the fact that we had to spend Saturday in detention but we think you're crazy to make us write a letter about who you think we really are. A lot comes from a puppet." Rex said.

"A pop star." Tori said.

"A musician." Andre said.

"An actor." Beck said.

"A nerd with temporary straight hair." Robbie said.

"A girl who likes scissors." Jade said.

"And me." Cat said.

"Cat I told you they can't see you." Rex said.

"Oh it's Cat. Bye." Cat said.

"Does that answer your question. Sincerely, The Breakfast Bunch." Rex said.

* * *

**Don't you forget about me**

**Don't, don't, don't, don't**

**Don't you forget about me**

**As you walk on by **

**Will you call my name?**

**As you walk on bye**

**Will you call my name?**

**I say**

**Lala la la lala la la**

**As you walk on by**

**Will you call my name?**

**As you walk on by**

**AS you walk on by**

**Will you call my name?**

**Will you call my name?**

**Lala la la**

**Lala la la**

**Lala la la**

**Lala la la**

**Don't you**

**Don't you forget about me**


End file.
